Heirs: So Dal Nim Edition
by AliasesGarble
Summary: So Dal Nim walked into Jeguk High like she owned the place, and Choi Young Do didn't like that one bit. Not only did she keep Young Do from having his "fun", but she also has a nasty habit to put him is his place. How long until these two fall in love? And how many weird and awkward situations will they get into? Basically the same story plus one more character.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 6 ~ ****Chapter 1**

* * *

The doors swung open and there she was. It was impossible to miss her as she made her way down the hall. From her high heeled boots to her sunglasses that acted as a shield from the onlookers. The same question rung in everyone's mind: who is she?

"Is she new?" one girl asked her friend.

"I didn't hear anything about a new student." the other girl replied.

"She's like an angel." a boy on the other side of the hall said to his friends, the boys all smiled in agreement.

She paid no mind to their idle whispered and pointing. She knew who they were talking about, and a mischievous smirk made its way to her lips as she realized she had the upper hand. She kept walking straight, both relishing and despising the attention she was getting. She didn't slow her pace or greet any students, she wanted them to think they were worlds apart.

_Isn't this the way to survive in such a school? _she said to herself.

But soon, it all become irrelevant as she walked into her first class, late. To her vindication, she had gotten lost, her pride kept her from asking for directions.

"Miss So Dal Nim, I presume?" the teacher said with a dry tone.

Dal Nim, the girl, was scared. Her heart was beating at an extensive rate, she had never been late to any class before. She closed her eyes for a second, glad that no one could see them behind her sunglasses. Before she could even open them, her mouth pulled into a smile of its own accord.

"That's right." she said in an even and playful tone. She took off her glasses, displaying her mischievous expression that filled her face.

From her peripheral vision she could see students whispering at the new information the teacher had given them.

The unamused teacher, stood from her chair, trying to assert her authority on the student that she foresaw as an agitator. "Please, introduce yourself to the class." she said, gesturing with her arm to the front of the room.

It was a challenge, one that Dal Nim was more than prepared to undertake. Her smiled never dimmed as she stood front and center for the whole class to see and judge.

"My name is So Dal Nim, pleasure to meet you." she said, followed by a respectful bow to the class in an elegant manner. "Please take good care of me."

Before she could excuse herself, a hand shoot up in the air. Without given permission, a girl began to ask her question, "What does your family do?"

Dal Nim, laughed. "Is that all you idiots care about?" she replied unimpressed. She rolled her eyes. "I'll give you one more question, and make it a good one."

The whole class was shocked, the teacher herself was taken aback. Dal Nim upheld a certain level of confidence that took the imperialistic minds that formed Jeguk High by surprise.

However, there was one individual who was not impressed or shocked, and naturally, he was the one that held up his hand.

"You're dodging the question." he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched on his chair.

Dal Nim sighed annoyed, slowly moving towards the boy. "Why ask such boring questions? Don't you already know the answer?" she asked him. He just stared at her. "Hotels, corporations, enterprises, firms, old money, new money. What's the difference? We all have families that make money, so why ask the obvious?"

In the middle of her speech, she had managed to sit on the desk in front of him. Her legs crossed as she looked at him.

He smirked at her. "So we can know how well we have to treat you." he said like it was the most unmissable thing in the world.

She leaned closer to him, making his smirk slowly disappear. "Then, wouldn't it be more fun if you guessed?" she asked him, her eyebrow raised. She turned around, a smile forming at her lips at his lack of a response.

"_Aish!_ Because it's easier if you just tell us!" he blurted out in frustration a minute later.

Dal Nim's reply was to simply look back at him and roll her eyes, "What makes you think I want to make things easy for you?" she asked him before giving the teacher her full attention. Very aware of the stare she was receiving from the boy behind her.

* * *

The rest of classes flew by, Dal Nim simply stayed quiet and listened only talking when the teacher called on her. Before she knew it, it was lunch time. The students packed up their belongings and shuffled out of class.

"May I speak to you?" the teacher asked Dal Nim before a group of girls could invite her for lunch.

"Of course, _seon-sang-nim_." Dal Nim said making her way to the teacher.

"I was impressed today." the teacher said. "You seem to know more than any of my average students, what school did you go before attending Jeguk High?"

"I spent a few semesters in Japan, England, and Finland." Dal Nim said listing off the places her parents had shipped her off to in the past years.

The teacher looked impressed. "Your learning reflects that." she said.

"Thank you." Dal Nim said bowing respectfully.

"You may go." the teacher dismissed her.

A group of girls waited outside for her, but she barely spared them a second look as she headed for the cafeteria. She walked right through the lunch line, very aware of the eyes that were following her as she grabbed each plate of food and made her way to an empty table. It was an odd sensation, she didn't appreciate all of the unwelcomed attention she was getting. The prying eyes trying to figure out who she was. She bared it, glad that no one yet had gathered the courage to come and sit with her to figure it for themselves.

She was enjoying her peaceful lunch, taking in the environment. Her eyes drifted from table to table until they rested on a group of four boys. On one side of the table were two boys that could be better described as lackeys, while the boy in the middle of the two lackeys looked small and weak, she could tell that the small boy did not want to be there.

Her eyes settled on the weaker boy's tormentor on the other side of the table. The bullying alone made her blood boil, the fact that he was the same boy that she had argued with in class was just icing on the dislike cake. Not only had he given her a terrible first impression, but his second and third impressions were worst than the first.

Three perky girls stood up from their table, ready to mingle and armored with friendly smiles. "Hello, I'm-" one of the girls tried to say.

"What's his name?" Dal Nim interrupted, pointing at the table she was previous glaring at.

"Choi Young Do," one of the girls replied with a giggle, Dal Nim didn't pay attention as to which one. "His father owns Hotel Zeus, isn't he dreamy?"

"More like a nightmare." Dal Nim said under her breath. "I didn't mean him." she waved the comment off. "I meant the one with the glasses."

There was a pause, as the three girls looked at one another confused before scoffing. "I-I don't know, he's one of the Social Welfare students." one of them replied. "No one keeps track of their names, it's not like they last long. They are not important."

Dal Nim finally looked at the pack of girls, with an annoyed eyebrow raised. She stood up and smiled cruelly at them. "No one in this world is unimportant." she told them before she started to walk away.

"His name is Moon Joon Young." a voice behind Dal Nim said.

Dal Nim turned, eyes passing through the three girls and towards another girl that wasn't wearing her school uniform. Both girls stared at each other for a minute before Dal Nim bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

The girl bowed back and Dal Nim continued her pursuit, now armed with knowledge. With each step she got a lot more irritated while she watching Choi Young Do's lackeys torment Moon Joon Young. She got there just in time to prevent of the the lackeys' hands from slapping Joon Young.

Without giving the bully a second look, she grabbed his wrist while getting in between him and Joon Young. She smiled brightly at Joon Young while she twisted the lackey's wrist for kicks as she heard him whimper.

"You're Moon Joon Young, right?" she asked the boy in glasses, ignoring everyone else at the table and their confused looks.

"T-that's right." Joon Young stuttered, unsure as to what was going on.

"One of the teachers told me you could show me around." Dal Nim said sweetly, still twisting the other boy's wrist.

"He's busy." the boy on the other side of the table said. "Isn't that right, Joon Young?"

"Y-yes." Joon Young said scared.

"That's alright," Dal Nim said, waving it off as she let go of the lackey's wrist. "But could you tell the teacher for me so he can assign me a new guide?" her eyes motioning for him to leave.

"Of course he will." Young Do interrupted the conversation again when Joon Young took too long to reply.

"Great!" Dal Nim said bringing Joon Young up to his feet.

"In fact, why don't you guys go with him." Young Do said to his lackeys. A cold smile on his lips telling Dal Nim that she hadn't won.

"There's no need for that, it's not like he'll get lost." Dal Nim said pushing Joon Young away from his seat so she could sit down on his previous spot and pin the lackeys' wrists to their chairs. "You go ahead." she said to Joon Young.

Joon Young shot her an uneasy look, she replied with a fierce get-out-of-here look that sent him running.

Dal Nim smiled to herself, letting go of the lackeys' wrists. They tried getting up again, but she pulled them back down. "I said to stay." she growled, they sat back down immediately.

Young Do stared at her, and she stared back. Both of them glaring at each other before a smirk found it's way to Young Do's face as he looked at the spot she was sitting.

"I'm warning you now," he said. "Get out of that seat."

"Why?" she challenged him, voice teasing as she crossed her arms.

"This seat," he said standing up and walking behind her. "Comes with certain expectation."

"What kind of expectation?" she asked him, looking straight ahead, determined not be shaken by him. Or the audience she knew was watching her every move.

Though she didn't see it, he smirked at her. "That things will get messy." he whispered in her ear as he reached forward to the plate that Joon Young had left behind.

She knew what was going to happen, no use in stopping him. So she just smiled, and continued to smile as he dumped today's menu on her head. The sauce making its way down her uniform. She heard the audience gasp and the lackeys snickering amused, but she just kept smiling, making everyone a little uneasy.

Dal Nim stood up, turned and faced Young Do, smile on her face even though she had food everywhere. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked him. She grabbed one of the lackey's plate and throw it at Young Do's face. He tried to duck, but she had accounted for that and the food hit him square in the face. Another gasp from the audience. "Because I'm not impressed." she said coldly before walking away.

Young Do wiped the food off his face, plotting his revenge.

* * *

Dal Nim walked straight to the bathroom, proudly wearing the food on her face as she passed by other students. Proudly, that is, until she made sure she was alone in the bathroom. She then sank to her knees, eyes watering, as she began to cry.

She didn't want to pretend to be strong, but she didn't want to be this weak either. She wished she didn't care that she had food everywhere and that she probably looked like a mess. She wished she wasn't here, that she was home - better yet, that she knew where home was. She cried for all of the times she wanted to that day, using the incident in the lunch room as an excuse to be weak. Anyway, school wasn't a place to cry in, especially not on her first day.

Realizing that, she stood up and went to wash her face and whatever else she could. She laughed when she saw what a mess she looked like. When she washed the remains of food off of her face, she heard light steps enter the bathroom shyly.

It was the girl that she saw earlier, the one without a school uniform. "Here," she said handing Dal Nim a towel.

"Thanks." Dal Nim said smiling and taking the towel.

"I was impressed with what you did." the girl admitted.

"What can I say," Dal Nim said shrugging. "I'm an eye for an eye type of girl."

"I meant for getting Joon Young out of the lunch room." the girl said seriously. "I've only been here a week and I've watched them torment him everyday."

"Then why didn't you do something?" Dal Nim asked, but didn't judge. "You clearly don't seem to think like the other students here."

"I can't do it." the girl said. "I need to keep a low profile."

"I know, it's hard," Dal Nim admitted. "You have to stand up to a lot of scary people in this world, and they will try to hurt you too. But, in the end, you can't let them because they are just as scared and lost as you are."

"I'll remember that." the girl said. There was a pause. "I'm Cha Eun Sang."

"So Dal Nim." she said introduced herself. They shook hands. "I better go change before class starts." she said walking away before turning back. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Eun Sang said smiling as Dal Nim walked away, smiling too.

* * *

It was later in the day, when school was coming to a close, Dal Nim was putting away her school bag when she heard it.

"Choi Young Do is fighting the Welfare kid!" a boy announced excitedly to the others.

It took a minute to sink in, and when it did, Dal Nim slammed her locker shut forcefully and ran full speed trying to find the boys. She saw the crowd around the fight and the crowd saw her as they parted ways for her to get through.

She saw Young Do hit Joon Young, she also saw Eun Sang watching horrified and ready to step in at any moment. But something in Joon Young clicked when he saw the two girls, both eager to help him. Something that made him want to fight back.

Dal Nim came to a screeching halt when she saw it, Joon Young landed a punch on Young Do's face. Young Do fell down, almost hitting Dal Nim. His eyes meet hers and even though he was stunned by Joon Young standing up to him, he stood up and proceeded to beat Joon Young up efficiently.

Dal Nim wanted to do something but she also knew that physical bullying was a whole different world that she couldn't interfere with.

Young Do stepped on the boy, looking directly at Eun Sang. "I look forward to all the things that'll happen to you." he told her.

That was the final straw for Dal Nim, she stepped in between Eun Sang and Young Do. "Oh, I would like to see you try." she challenged him with a smug smile.

"What's this?" Young Do asked Eun Sang, who was shaking at his previous remark. "Another knight coming to your rescue?"

Dal Nim laughed. "I'm not exclusive." she told him.

"So you're going to step in every time I decide to play with someone?" he teased her. "Because that might get annoying."

"I promise that I'll certainly try." she told him with sarcastic chirpiness.

"Is that so?" he asked her, getting in her personal space.

"Yes." she said, never breaking eye contact. The two stood there, having a weird sort of glaring-staring contest before her thumb touched his damaged lip from Joon Young's punch. He stared at her hand quizzically, but didn't move away. "You better get that checked out."

That said, she walked away from him. He stared after her as she crouched down on the floor where Joon Young was resting. "Come," she said to him as she helped him up. Joon Young resisted her at first, eventually letting her take him away.

Young Do, along with everyone else, watched Dal Nim as she walked away with Joon Young. Eun Sang took the opportunity to also sneak away without anyone noticing.

"Where are you taking me?" Joon Young asked Dal Nim.

"To the infirmary." she told him.

"No!" he said, sounding scared. "You can't! The nurse will ask what happened to me."

"And that jerk will get in trouble," she said. "So far, I'm not seeing a down side."

"Do you really think anyone will care?" he asked, almost yelling. "I'm just a Social Welfare kid, no one in this school cares about what happens to me."

Dal Nim stayed quiet for a minute as she started to lead Joon Young in another direction. "That's not true." she told him.

"How so?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because," she started as she stopped. "From today on, I'm going to care."

"I don't want to be your charity project." he said rolling his eyes.

"You have a lot of pride." she told him. "I'm surprised you let them bully you." she said opening her locker. "Now sit."

He obeyed, seeing the first-aid kit in her locker. "I thought I could swallow my pride." he confessed. "Just one more year and I would have graduated from a top school. But I can't take it anymore."

She handed him a pill and a bottle of water. "Swallow." she said before sitting down on the floor with the first-aid kit. "I'm sorry, sometimes this type of people are worst than savages."

"How would you know?" he asked skeptically as she started disinfecting his cuts, wincing from the pain.

She let out a chuckle. "I've been on both side of this scenario." she admitted. "They don't care if you're rich or poor, all they care about is if they can make you feel small and useless as they feel. And sometimes, no matter how wrong you know it is, you join in too because anything is better than being the one they pick on."

"Do you regret it?" he asked her, sensing the remorse in her words.

"Everyday." she said letting out a sigh, putting on the last band-aid. "He'll regret it too. In the end, we all do."

"I won't forgive him for this." Joon Young said seriously, he turned to her. "And I won't forget you helping me, I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for this."

Dal Nim smiled sadly, standing up and putting her first-aid kit away. "If you want to pay me back," she said. "Forgive him. Not right away, maybe not even ten years from now. But someday, let it go."

"I don't think I can do that." he said.

"You're a lot stronger than you think." she said, closing her locker. "You knocked Young Do on his butt today." she said mimicking his moves on an invisible opponent, making Joon Young laugh.

"I guess." he said shrugging shyly.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get some food or something, I'm starving."

"You go ahead." he said. "I have some thinking to do."

"Okay." she said. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." he agreed as she started to walk away.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Aish- a Korean expression of frustration.

_Seon-sang-nim- _teacher


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 7 ~ Chapter 2**

* * *

For the next few days Young Do was quiet. The whole school was at a standstill, waiting for his retaliation against Dal Nim and Joon Young. Joon Young was scared, very scared. Young Do hadn't once looked at him or harassed him that week.

Then Young Do striked, he struck first with Eun Sang, saving his bitter revenge for the very end of the day. Dal Nim was walking through the hallways, absentmindedly hearing the chatter in the hallway, when something made her stop short.

"Did you hear?" a boy said to another. "Choi Young Do is suing that Welfare kid that punched him."

"No way!" the other boy said. "He is really putting that Welfare kid in his place."

"I swear, if Choi Young Do weren't already doing it, I would put that kid in his place myself." the first said again. "What kind of message would this be sending out to those other Welfares, thinking that they can do whatever they please in _our_ school. They have no right to be here."

"It looks like you're the one forgetting where _your_ place is," Dal Nim said, interfering in the conversation. "Not the other way around."

She walked away from them before getting a response. "What's her problem?" one of the boys asked. Dal Nim heard him, but choose - for the lack of time - to ignore it. She had to find Joon Young.

"Then, how about kneeling down to me?" Young Do proposed to Joon Young as Dal Nim walked around the corner. "Maybe I'll change my mind." Young Do added when Joon Young took too long to respond.

Dal Nim had to think quick before Joon Young accepted the offer, like she knew he would. She knew that Joon Young wouldn't survive against someone like Young Do's lawyers or a fair trial. The air felt like it was getting thinner and time was moving too fast, Dal Nim didn't know what she was doing until her feet started to walk on their own.

"Do you really have nothing better to do?" she asked Young Do, cutting it close as Joon Young was just about to kneel. The crowd turned to face her, gasping as she stood confidently in front of them.

"You again?" Young Do asked annoyed as soon as he saw her.

"Yes," she said smiling before she stopped right in front of him. "It's me, again." she repeated his words.

"This doesn't concern you." Joon Young tried to get her to go away. Young Do was his problem, not hers.

"Yes, it does." she said holding her hand up to Joon Young, never looking away from Young Do.

"Are you here to protect him again?" Young Do teased. "Too bad you weren't there when Eun Sang needed your help this morning."

"Sorry I missed that," she said unmoved. "But my life can't revolve around you."

"Why not?" he asked. "I would make a perfect sun."

"If I wanted the earth to die, then yes, you would be perfect." she replied.

"Clever." he said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms before not-too-gently pushing her aside. "But like your boyfriend said, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I think it does." she said crossing her arms, plainly stating that she wasn't moving. "You're disrupting my learning environment."

"Your what?" Young Do asked, confused. He was not expecting that.

"My learning environment." she said again, a playful smile on her lips as she circled him. "Every time you do something stupid like this I can't help but want to punch you. It's really hurting my concentration."

"Your concentration?" he asked outraged.

"Yes," she said. "Because ever since I heard about this," she picked the pre-lawsuit paper from Joon Young's hand. "I can't help but to think about how hypocritical and weak it is." she said shoving it in Young Do's chest before it slided off to the ground.

"Weak?" he scoffed, wanting an explanation.

"Definitely." she said. "I thought that the great Choi Young Do would do better than hide behind a pathetic piece of paper like this. You really can't fight your own battles, can you?" she sighed. "I guess I was wrong, you're just a cowardly idiot."

"What are you doing?" Joon Young whispered to Dal Nim concerned as he saw Young Do start to fume over her words. "You're making it worst for you."

"Like I'm scared." she said without blinking an eye, still looking straight at Young Do.

Young Do was about to deliver a very indignant response, but before he could get the words out a fist connected with his face. Dal Nim shrieked at the sudden violence, badass mode deactivated.

Tan, whose fist had collided with Young Do's face only seconds before, grabbed on to Young Do's shirt and throw him to the wall of lockers.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Eun Sang." Tan said angrily.

Young Do only laughed. Dal Nim knew what a bad idea that was, and what it would lead to. She rolled her eyes and sighed defeatedly as she stepped forward just before Tan's fist connected again with Young Do's face.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Dal Nim asked Tan as she held on to his raised arm.

"I don't care." Tan said as he tried to shrug off her hold.

"But she does." Dal Nim said as she motioned to Eun Sang.

Dal Nim had heard about the fondness that both Young Do and Tan had for Eun Sang, she wasn't deaf and the school wasn't blind or mute about it. Tan's eyes fell on Eun Sang and he lowered his fist.

"There, that's better." Dal Nim said letting go of him and stepping off. Tan still pushed Young Do back into the lockers for good measure before walking off to Eun Sang. Dal Nim made an annoyed sound at his unnecessary violence.

Dal Nim started to walk away, but Young Do had other plans. "I'm not done with you." he called out, making sure the crowd could hear him.

"Too bad, because I'm done with you." she said, never looking back or slowing down.

"We'll see about that." Young Do said to himself as he watched her walk off. He turned to Joon Young. "We're not done either."

* * *

It was the next day, Young Do had arrived early at school and with a plan in mind. He waited on the roof for her to show, he was particularly enjoying his people watching until he finally saw her.

Her confident walk was hard to miss. She reminded him of Rachel, only with a conscious and willingness to play his games. She was walking to school, something that was odd for a proper student of Jeguk High. The thought crossed his mind that she might be in the Social Welfare group herself, her actions to defend Joon Young could be justified. But her composure didn't hold up with someone who was born a commoner. She held a certain amount of assertiveness that only the children of the rich and powerful were privy to.

That fact alone made Young Do almost contrite over what he was about to do. The feeling passed quicker than it came when her words echoed in his mind, _I guess I was wrong, you're just a cowardly idiot._

Driven by anger, he picked up the balloon, waiting until she was directly in the line of fire and dropped it.

Dal Nim was walked to school like she had everyday for the past week. She was lost in thought when she felt something hit her head. In the midst of the shock, she stopped and her eyes closed. She heard him laughing from above, her mind already knew who it was. Her eyes clenched tightly, fighting a war between anger and humiliation.

She heard other students laughing along, some gasped, others slurred insults at her. Tears threatened to escape but she held them in as anger won out. _You have survived worst, So Dal Nim, remember that. He's just like those kids. Do not let him get to you._ She told herself.

Her eyes turned to the laughing boy on the roof. "Throwing a balloon filled with," she sniffed her clothes. "Rotten milk," she said disgusted momentarily to prove her point. "Is cheap at best." she told him, making his laughter die. "Tell me when you decide to get serious."

She started to walk away, trying her best to seemed unfazed by her humiliation, knowing full well that if she didn't find a hiding place soon enough she would be crying in front of a lot of people who would show no sympathy and mock her eternally for it. And she couldn't let that happen again.

Young Do watched her walk away, eyes narrowing at her. "I don't like this." he said to himself as a new set of her words echoed in his mind. _Throwing a balloon filled with rotten milk is cheap at best. Tell me when you decide to get serious._

This _was_ his best material. Was it juvenile? Yes. But it usually worked when it came to the naivety of high school students. If cruel words didn't do the trick, public humiliation usually did. She wasn't at all fazed by it, she actually challenged him to do worst.

"So Dal Nim," Young Do said pensively as he watched her enter school in a cool and calm fashion, like she hadn't just been publicly hazed. "Just what are you?" he asked himself, immediately getting frustrated as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

* * *

Memories were coming back, none of them were pleasant. She stumbled to the girls' locker room in the gym, knowing full well that no one would be there at this time of day. The smell was heinous, she started to strip off as she continued to stumble to the showers.

Once the shower was on and she was bracing herself against the wall, the tears finally fell with gross sobs.

She remembered everything. The feeling that the world was against her, the walls were closing in around, that no one would be able to save her because everyone who tried had toppled over along with her. It was impossible to escape.

Dal Nim clutched her head as she exasperatedly tried to forget, she tried to focus on the hot water falling around her but it was no use in trying to forget. No matter how far she ran from them, their laughter followed her around like vultures, waiting for her to give up so they could tear her apart.

Then she reminded herself, like she often did, that she had beaten them. Her eyes grew sharp and her face hardened as she looked at the bathroom tile.

She had survived three year of every cruel and disgusting thing that they threw at her, she endured every seemingly nice person she met either get sucked down with her or join her tormentors. At the end of everyday, vowing that things would be different the next day. Until the day that it was, the day she stood up for herself and everyone going through the same situation she was.

"And I would do it again." she told herself as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. "Because no one deserves to be treated this way."

She felt stronger, she always did when after she cried, because she might have lost her footing for a few minutes but she was back. She opened her gym locker, finding her back-up uniform that she had anticipated she would need after the lunch room debacle on her first day.

Dal Nim was dressed minutes before the final bell, her soiled uniform was at the bottom of her locker, ready to be cleaned as she walked away to her classroom.

"Hey," Eun Sang, who was waiting outside the girls' locker room, said. "Are you okay?"

Dal Nim stopped, waiting for Eun Sang to catch up with her so they could go into class together. "No, I'm not." Dal Nim admitted. "But that's okay. I won't let that jerk get to me."

"That's good." Eun Sang said. "I'm not going to let him get to me either."

"What are you doing for your history assignment?" Dal Nim asked, changing the subject.

Dal Nim and Eun Sang shared a smile, they might have been at opposite ends of the same problem but they both reached the same conclusion. The girls walked into class together joking around about their history assignments, it was an odd scene for Jeguk High students to bare. Both girls had been singled out and picked on by Young Do, and instead of being shaken by his attempts, they were laughing and joking around like nothing happened.

When Dal Nim returned to her seat, the same that she had sat in on her first day of school, the one directly in front of Young Do. It had become apparent now why no one wanted that seat. No one wanted to be that close and with their backs turned to someone who would stab it.

"I see you cleaned up fast." Young Do commented.

Dal Nim sat down, sighing. "I really don't know what you have against my uniforms." she said sarcastically. "Every girl in school wears one, but you seem to be focused on destroying only the ones I wear. Should I be concerned?"

"Concerned about what?" he asked her unimpressed.

"Concerned that you're trying so hard to get me out of my skirt." she said a crafty glint in her smile, the inevitable crowd gasped. "Are you some type of pervert?" she asked with fake seriousness.

Young Do's eyebrows flew halfway up to his forehead. "Pervert?" he asked scandalized. She just stared innocently at him as she mutely told him that she had won this round. Before he could try speak again, the teacher walk in.

"Good morning class." the teacher said, bringing an end to the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 8 ~ Chapter 3**

* * *

It was a day after Young Do had tried and failed to retaliate against Dal Nim. Young Do was at the gym as he worked on his martial arts. His father had beaten him again, his tricks were underhanded but Young Do was still determined to beat his father properly and fairly. But in order to do that, he would have to work harder than ever before.

He walked through the doors and came face to face with his father. The older man was wiping sweat off his brow as he walked out of his exercise.

"Ah, Young Do." Mr. Choi said when he saw his son. "There are some things we have to talk about."

"_Abeoji_, can't this wait until after I practice?" Young Do asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's alright," Mr. Choi said patting Young Do on the back. "I took care of that."

"What do you mean?" Young Do asked.

"I pushed back your training." Mr. Choi said.

"What gave you the right?!" Young Do asked ticked off. Making heads turn at his outburst.

"I'm your father." Mr. Choi said asserting his authority after being embarrassed by Young Do's childish reaction.

"Only when it's convenient to you." Young Do said walking away from his baffled father.

Young Do went to his reserved room, only to find it occupied by the last person he thought he would see at his marital arts gym.

Dal Nim was at the gym, they had a last minute opening and she took it. She had been out all day after school unsuccessfully looking for a part-time job, she wanted to get her frustrations out before going to her last interview of the day.

She loved her taekwondo training, it gave her an excuse to kick and punch a person that wouldn't be able to feel it. It was a great stress reliever. With one last punch, packed with all the anger she had held in this last week, she made her padded sparring partner double back in slight pain.

"Sorry." she genuinely apologized as she helped her sparring partner stand up.

"No, it's good that you're getting your anger out." he said, taking off the padding.

Dal Nim helped him, just as they were walking out. "Yeah, I have a lot of that going on this...week." she trailed off, looking at Young Do who was staring back at her with his arms crossed. "Young Do, what are you doing here?" she asked him, taken aback.

"I should be asking you that." he said coldly. "This is my time."

"Your time?" she asked enraged after attempting to have a normal conversation with him. "Because, according to the schedule, this time is reserved for me."

He started to say something but was he was interrupted when his father finally caught up with him.

"Young Do," Mr. Choi said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder when he saw the company his son was keeping. "I see you've met Miss So Dal Nim."

"Mr. Choi." Dal Nim greeted him, bowing respectfully.

"Miss So Dal Nim," Mr. Choi bowed back. "How is your father?"

"He's doing well." Dal Nim replied with a tight smile. "I believe he's in a conference in Switzerland this weekend."

"Please send him my regards." Mr. Choi said pleasantly.

"I will." Dal Nim said, same smile still on her face. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave first, I have an appointment that I can't be late to."

"Of course." Mr. Choi bowed.

"Thank you for understanding." she said as she walked out of the room.

"Unbelievable." Young Do sighed as he rolled his eyes. How could she be so irritating to him and yet so charming and polite with his father.

Mr. Choi slapped his son on the back of the head. "Treat her with respect." he said.

"Why?" Young Do asked. "Is she really that important?"

"Is she-? Important?" Mr. Choi struggled to say in between laughs. "If you don't know already, then I won't bother telling you. If you want to successfully run Zeus Hotel one day, you better learn to research the people you go to school with. They will be your future."

Mr. Choi walked away, leaving his son alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dal Nim exited the managers office, she had a professional look on her face until the door closed and she started to smile. She let out a cheerful laugh as she sigh contently at her success.

She was so busy being excited and proud of herself, that she didn't see the other server she would be soon working with.

"So Dal Nim," Eun Sang said when she saw her friend. Dal Nim looked in her direction, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got a job here." Dal Nim said, looking at Eun Sang's apron. "Do you work here too?"

"Yes." Eun Sang said nodding as she held out her hand and she gave Dal Nim a friendly smile. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"It should be fun." Dal Nim said shaking Eun Sang's hand, both girls smiled in agreement.

Eun Sang spent the next few hours teaching Dal Nim everything she would have to know about working at the cafe. She was surprised by how fast Dal Nim picked everything up. By the end of the night, Dal Nim was ready to start working shifts all by herself.

* * *

She meet him in front of the school the next day, he looked like a man finally being let out of hell. He took a deep breath and smiled when the door of Jeguk High closed behind him, he smiled gratefully at the sky.

"Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Dal Nim told him, now at his side as she too smiled.

Joon Young jumped slightly at her sudden appearance, but today nothing kept him down for long as his smile returned to his face. "It sure is." he said.

"Come on," she said nodding towards the bus stop. "I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"You don't have to." Joon Young said.

"I'm not going to let my first friend at this special circle of hell go without some type of goodbye." she said, linking her arms with his as she amicably pulled him towards the school gates. "Plus, it's on my way."

"Alright," Joon Young said laughing as he allowed her to pull him.

The students they passed by gave them weird looks. It was an unlikely friendship after all, the Welfare boy and the outspoken heiress. But as the two celebrated Joon Young's freedom of Jeguk High, they didn't care about what the others were thinking.

Young Do watched from afar, confused about the scene in front of him. How had this friendship formed? Was it because of him? And now that Joon Young was gone, would Dal Nim stop going after him? Would she stop interfering? Is that even what he wanted? He missed having someone who was in the same level as him, someone he didn't have to pick on to grab their attention. It was refreshing.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't let her go. He smiled to himself. He was Choi Young Do, and Choi Young Do never let a toy get away from him. Especially not one as rare as her.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Abeoji- _Father


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 9 ~ Chapter 4**

* * *

It was thirty minutes until closing time, there were only two customers left and Dal Nim was ready to go home.

"Excuse me, miss." one of the men said.

"Yes?" Dal Nim said from the back of the counter where she was cleaning.

"This isn't what we order." he said.

Dal Nim stopped cleaning, confusion on her face. She walked over to the costumers. "Are you sure?" she said walking over to them.

"Yes." the man said rudely, holding up his cup.

"I'm sorry, I'll remake it." Dal Nim said. Knowing that she was right in the first place, but the customer was always right, so she took the cup.

"I have a better idea." the sleazy man said with a creepy smile as he held on to Dal Nim's hand on the cup. She just looked at him. "Why don't you give me your phone number, and we'll call it even?"

"Why don't you let go and I will forget all about this?" she told him seriously. The man and his friend laughed at her comment.

Before Dal Nim could say or do anything, the man holding her arm was kicked out of his chair the minute Young Do walked in the door. Once the men were running out the door in fear, Young Do looked at Dal Nim.

"Where's Eun Sang? She's usually here at this time." he told her, carelessly sitting down like he hadn't just come in and beaten up two guys.

"We traded shifts for today." Dal Nim said when she got over the shock, she reset the chairs that were toppled on the floor, she then walked to the back counter.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I had some stuff to take care of." she called from the back.

"What stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Stuff you don't have to worry about." she said coming over with two cups. She sat one in front of him, the other she drank.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the cup.

"A thank you, on me." she said sitting down. "What are you doing here this late?"

"Looking for Eun Sang." he said, sipping the drink.

"I gathered that." she said rolling her eyes. "What did you need Eun Sang for?"

"I'm bored, I'm looking for someone to play with." he said smirking, looking her up and down. "You might do."

"Please." she said, almost choking on her smoothie. "You've tried, and you never succeeded."

"Tonight's a new day. And I think it's about time we had a fresh start." he said laughing, reflecting on his father's advice to get to know who So Dal Nim really is.

"A fresh start for what?" she asked him. "Is this because of your father?"

"Maybe." he said with an innocent smile that devils wear. "What are you doing after this?"

"Going home," she told him, looking at her watch. "In twenty minutes."

"Close early," he told her, standing up and grabbing her wrist. "We're going out."

"What?" she asked him as he dragged her to the door. "I still have to close up."

He stopped, pulled her closer to him than she wanted to be. "If I let you go, will you come back?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Do I even have a choice?" she asked, knowing the answer.

He let go of her wrist. "I'll be waiting outside." he said.

When Dal Nim finished closing the cafe, she did what she promised and went outside to meet Young Do, even though she had second thoughts about it. Young Do was leaning against his bicycle, a smirk crossed his face when he saw her annoyed expression.

"You do keep your word." he said mildly impressed.

"Is this your motorcycle?" she asked him, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, top of the line." he said proudly while putting on his helmet and straddling his bike. "Are you coming or what?" he asked, handing her a helmet.

She took it, putting it on. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" she asked him, getting on behind him.

"You might want to hold on." he told her, not answering her question.

"Wh-" before she could ask, he drove off in full speed. He laughed as he felt her clutch unto him for dear life. "When I get off this thing you are so dead!" she yelled as him as she tightly closed her eyes.

"Looking forward to it." he told her.

* * *

They arrived at a club a few minutes later. Dal Nim slowly let go of him as Young Do slowed down and parked his bike, taking off his helmet to admire the bright and loud warehouse in the middle of a dark and quiet night.

"A club?" she asked him, getting off the motorcycle, looking at the building.

"Are you coming or what?" he stated, walking off in the direction of the entrance.

She nearly ran in front of him, looking scared. "I can't go in there." she said.

"Why not?" he asked ignorant of the panic in her voice. She just looked at him, silently pleading. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Come on." he said.

"You don't understan-" she tried again.

"So Dal Nim," he said spinning her around so he could look her right in the eye. "I'm bored, you're free. Let's go and have fun." he said, she tried again. "I won't take no for an answer!"

Unsure how to decline or escape without giving too much away, she went along with it. Seeing her compliance, he dropped him arm on her shoulders again as they walked to the club.

Dal Nim was out of her element, not only did she not know anyone in that club, but her post-work clothes also did not fit into the club scene very well. Young Do, however, was obviously a regular.

"Master Choi," the bouncer greeted Young Do from the minute he saw the younger man. "And you've brought a date."

"I'm not his date." she said at the same time he said, "She's not my date." without missing a beat or blinking an eye as they walked inside.

"Hey, Young Do." a random stranger said, he and Young Do did a complicated handshake as Dal Nim and Young Do passed by.

"Young Do!" a group of girls on the catwalk shriek and waved. He waved back with an amused smile.

"You're popular tonight." Dal Nim commented as they walked up to a table.

"Jealous?" he asked as they sat down.

"What am I doing here?" she asked unconcerned.

He sigh defeated as he leaned back on his chair. "To have fun!" he yelled out. "Think you can handle it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward towards him. "Fine." she said standing up. "So what do we do for fun here?"

He smiled wickedly. "First we need to get you out of those clothes." he said standing up.

"Excuse me?!" she asked, eyes wide with outrage as he pulled her up the stairs and to the catwalk.

* * *

Dal Nim walked down the catwalk, many eyes were on her as she walked down. Her work clothes were gone, replaced by a flashy, dark blue dress. Her eyes rolled when she saw Young Do standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding out his hand for her with a disturbingly proud smirk on his face.

"I hate you." she told him when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No death threat?" he teased. "It's been an hour since I left you with them."

Dal Nim looked up at the girls in the catwalk as they waved and giggled, "Have fun!" they yelled from the floor above.

She nodded, looking back down. "I _am_ going to kill you." she said.

He laughed. "Come on, let's dance." he said pulling her to the dance floor. She didn't even bother to argue.

Young Do had lost Dal Nim a long time ago in the crowd of people. He was dancing around with a girl in a red dress when he finally spotted Dal Nim's ponytail and her blue dress. She was dancing around with random people, Young Do stopped dancing and just watched her.

"Aren't you going to dance?" the girl in the red dress asked as the danced.

From the second that Young Do looked away from Dal Nim, she was gone. He found her again leaving from the crowd with some guy that was leading her to the bar. Young Do's eyes widened as he started to go after her.

"Hey!" the girl said laughing as she pulled him by his arm.

"Let me go." he said, eyes cold. The girl stopped dancing, scared, and let go of him immediately.

Young Do walked off, shoving people out of the way. Keeping his eyes on Dal Nim as the man sets a clear drink in front of her. Before he could reach her, Dal Nim downs the drink in one gulp, she coughs at the drink's bitter taste as the man laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Young Do yelled at the man when he reached Dal Nim.

"She was thirsty." the man said laughing.

"What was that?" Dal Nim asked, her head suddenly feeling heavy. "Because I'm sure it wasn't water."

Young Do took her empty glass and sniffed it. He put down the glass, a cruel smile flashed on his face before he landed a punch on the guy's face. Dal Nim gasped, her reaction delayed.

"Come on." Young Do said pulling her out of the club.

"W-wait." she struggled to say, she felt dizzy. "Please stop."

He heard her plea and stopped, her reflexes weren't as good and she bumped into him. Her balance wasn't that great either, and she would have fallen down if Young Do hadn't caught her.

She held on to his shoulders, eyes closed, head leaning back. "I'm don't feel too well." she moaned.

"Let's take you home." he said sighing as he pulled her towards him so she could lean on him. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around his torso as they walked out the door. He looked down at her and her gesture, not sure how he felt about it.

When he got them to his motorcycle he made her sit in the front as he got behind her.

"Am I driving?" she asked as he put on her helmet for her. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

He laughed. "Like I would let you drive my motorcycle drunk." he said reached over her to put his hands on the handlebars. "I'm just making sure you don't fall off."

She leaned back on him, taking him by surprise. "Okay," she said sighing.

"Why am I even doing this?" he muttered to himself as he started the engine and slowly drove away. "Where do you live, anyway?"

* * *

Young Do's motorcycle pulled up in front of a seemingly traditional Korean house. The walls were high but he could still see the unmistakable structure. Dal Nim stood up, feeling dizzy again as she bumped against Young Do, who was still admiring the house.

"Hey," he said paying attention to the drunk girl as she was attempting (and failing) to walk to the front gate. Her put his arm around Dal Nim to steady her as he helped her up the steps. "Do you have your keys?"

"And where would I keep them, genious?" she asked him sarcastically as she gestured to her skin tight dress.

Young Do cleared his throat, realizing he was staring far too long and Dal Nim was too drunk to actually care. "I see you point." he said looking away from her and to the door. "Then how do we get in?"

She opened a panel in the stones, pressing her thumb to it. "Welcome home! Miss So Dal Nim." a computer voice greeted as the gate swung open.

"Friendly." he commented smiling, ushered her through the gate. The pathway lite up with every step they took, guiding them to a dark house. "Are you sure it's okay to bring you home like this?"

She laughed, looking wistful. "I'm sure my father will be waiting for me when I walk through the door, he'll say - or better yet, yell something about being irresponsible." she said lost in thought. "My mom will come in, giving me a disappointed stare, but after my father is done talking she'll give me a hug and tell me how glad she is that I'm safe. I'll still be grounded, but it'll be worth it."

Young Do watched her as she talked, taking the warm words she said to heart. He wished he had that type of family. He smiled as she kept talking.

"And then, my brother." she said laughing. "My brother will come into my room, bragging about how tonight he wasn't the one in trouble. We'll start arguing about who did what worst, I'll end up pushing him out of my room and slamming the door." she finished as they stopped in front of the door.

"That sounds nice." he said smiling, as she reached for the doorknob.

"Yes," she said, her voice was dejected and her eyes were near tears. "It does."

He gave her a puzzled look at her sudden change of tone. She looked away from him as she opened the front door and turned on the light. The dream-like family that Dal Nim had described wasn't there, no one was there.

She walked in, leaving him outside to stare into the void of a living room, every piece of furniture covered in white sheets making it look like no one lived there. Dal Nim was still a little out of it, but her trip home had sobered her up a notch. She pulled the white linen off of the couch, dust flying around, as she sat down.

"Home sweet home, right?" she asked with a bitter chuckle. "Are you just going to wait out there?"

"Where is...anyone?" he asked walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

She laid her head back on the couch to check the grandfather clock behind her. "My mother is probably off shopping in London." she said. He came to sit next to her, not sure what other furniture he could uncover in the living room. "My brother is eating lunch at school in America."

"And your father?" he asked her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "At an ambassadors' conference, somewhere." she said nonchalantly.

"Your father is the ambassador?!" Young Do asked her, eyes wide in shock. "I took the ambassador's daughter to a club, and she got drunk!"

"Relax." Dal Nim told him, but he didn't hear her.

"If my father hears about this I'm dead!" he said, freaking out. He was pulling his hair frustrated. "On top of everything else I did to you."

Dal Nim had enough, drunk or not. "Hey, hey!" she said pulling his head away from the couch, that she suspected he was trying to suffocate himself with. He looked at her. "You look pitiful." she said truthfully.

"I'm a dead man." he whimpered. "No wonder you were never scared of me, you had a trump card!"

"Pathetic!" she said annoyed, throwing her hands in the air. "Do you really think I'm that vindictive?"

"You have been after me ever since I argued with you on your first day!" he told her angrily, he had a point.

"I was after you because you are a jerk, not because I'm looking for payback!" she yelled at him. "And if I wanted to get back at you, I wouldn't use my father to do it!" she said, venom in her voice. "I apparently owe them enough already." she whispered to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, anger and fear gone. He was surprised with the amount of concern he was showing when her voice changed.

"Nothing." she said trying to get up.

He pulled her back down. "Tell me." he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She let out a struggled sigh. "You won't understand." she said, looking at anything but him.

"Why?" he asked.

She turned, finally staring back at him. "You're the first born son, the heir of your family's company." she said. "I'm sure it's not easy but it's better than being passed over altogether from the minute you're born."

"Passed over?" he asked.

"My brother is the one who will get everything. The company, the shares, the accounts, and the respect." she said, angry tears falling. "And what do I get? I get tossed around the globe and expected to survive in a room full of backstabbers who would be more than glad to watch me make a fool of myself." she said. "So you either have to give in to it all and sink or you grow a thicker skin. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when your parents are just going to marry off at the first chance they get?"

Dal Nim wiped off her angry tears while Young Do tried to figure out what to say. "Dal Nim, I'm sorry." he tried.

"What for?" she asked, standing up and putting on a smile. A smile that Young Do had seen many times before, and now he knew what it meant. "It's not like you can you do anything about it." she said as she started to walk off into the house.

He stood up. "Still-" he tried again.

"I'm tired." she said, with the same smile. "Can you show yourself out, please?"

"I-" he started.

"Bye." she said, not caring as she struggled to her room. But Young Do didn't leave, he waited because he knew what it was like.

While in her bedroom, Dal Nim keep it together enough to peel off the blue dress and slip into her night clothes. She sat down on her bed, the alcohol still buzzing around her head. A tear slipped here, another there. Her smile faded a long time ago.

When Young Do wrapped her around a comforting hug, she was in a full blown sobs. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she didn't push him away or question his motives, she just accepted the fact that he was there.

"How long have you been staying here alone?" he asked once her crying subsided.

"Give or take three months." she said while playing with the fabric of his shirt, avoiding his eyes. "What are you even still doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

"I know what it's like." he said simply.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Being lonely." he said with his own bitter tone. They stayed in silence. "I should go home now." he said after a while, detaching himself from her.

At the last minute, not being able to stop herself, she grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back to the bed. "Stay tonight?" she asked.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked her, baffled.

She fell back on the bed. "Probably." she said, closing her eyes and waiting for his rejection.

He looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "Alright." he said, lying next to her. "Promise me you won't kill me in the morning?" he joked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." she told him while facing him, giving him a real smile.

"You're smiling at me," he said seriously. "You really must be drunk."

"Just go to sleep." she told smiling.

* * *

Dal Nim's head hurt and she didn't know why. She should have opened her eyes and woken up, officially. But something felt wrong, she was feeling very comfortable on the outside and slightly irritated on the inside, like there was a thorn in her side.

"You are going to be in so much trouble." she heard a familiar and vexing voice say.

She tightened her eyes closed. _Please tell me he isn't here_, she pleaded with herself. She felt the warmness around her move and her eyes bolted open regardless to who she knew was watching her. Dal Nim's eyes completely disregarded the sight of her brother standing in the doorway with a delighted smirk. Her eyes were too busy processing what they saw as they landed on a passed out, shirtless, Young Do who was clutching onto her like his own personal teddy bear.

"W-wh-what," she struggled to get the words out to what she was seeing, ignoring the laughter at her expense from the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at the sleeping boy who was still holding onto her.

"Come on," Young Do told her, still half-asleep as he snuggled closer to her. "You promised you wouldn't do this."

"Why in the world would I say that?!" she asked him, trying to break free.

"You're the one who asked me to stay." he told her, oblivious to her dumbfounded face as she stopped struggling. "Let's go back to sleep."

"This just keeps getting better by each minute." the amused boy on the doorway said.

"Il Sung!" Dal Nim yelled at her brother. "Go wait outside."

"And miss this?" Il Sung asked.

Young Do finally woke up, taking in his audience. "W-who is he?" he asked Dal Nim as he immediately let go of her.

"Choi Young Do, meet So Il Sung." Dal Nim said. "My brother."

"I thought he was in America." Young Do asked confused.

"I wanted to drop by and surprise my _noona_." Il Sung said smiling innocently like the sixteen year-old he was. "I'm glad I picked today."

"Nice to meet you." Young Do said nonchalantly.

"You too." Il Sung said. "How long have you been sleeping with my _noona_?"

Young Do picked up his watch from the nightstand. "Five hours." he said.

"Hold up!" Dal Nim yelled, finally having enough. "Someone, please, explain to me just what is going on."

"Do you want breakfast, _hyung_?" Il Sung asked, ignoring his sister.

"That would be nice." Young Do said, preparing to get up.

Dal Nim held up her arm and kept Young Do from leaving. "You stay, and explain." she commanded to Young Do before turning to Il Sing. "You go, make breakfast or whatever. I'll deal with you later." Before Il Sung could argue, Dal Nim shot her little brother her best big sister look.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Il Sung asked with the fear of God in him.

"Surprise me." Dal Nim said, still ticked off. When Il Sung was gone, her anger turned to Young Do. "Now it's your turn."

Young Do got out of bed, smiling. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" he asked her.

"I don't care what happened last night." she told him. "I want to know how you ended up in my bed."

"You asked me to stay." he said honestly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Did I ask you to take off your shirt too?" she asked annoyed, also crossing her arms as she stood up on the opposite side of the bed.

"My shirt was too constricting." he complained as he picked up his button up from the floor. "I couldn't sleep with it on."

"So you just decided to take it off and snuggle?!" she asked him.

"You were snuggling with him too." Il Sung offered the information as he walked up to the room. The eighteen year-olds looked to each other, then to the boy at the door. "I have pictures." Il Sung said pulling what his phone.

"Why did you take pictures?!" she asked trying to snatch the phone from him while Young Do laughed at the So siblings.

"And a video too." Il Sung said as Dal Nim jumped around him trying to get his phone.

"Can you send that to me?" Young Do asked in between laughs.

Dal Nim froze in place, letting her brother runaway. "Young Do!" she yelled at him.

"Thanks, _hyung_!" Il Sung said as he got away, but not before poking his head back in, "Or should I start calling you _beoblyul hyeongje_ from now on?"

"_Beoblyul hyeongje_?!" Dal Nim asked outraged as she started after him.

"Run!" Young Do told Il Sung as he held Dal Nim back by giving her a back hug and picked her up from the floor while she struggled and he laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, still struggling against him. "Put on a shirt!"

"Seemed to be fine with it this morning," he whispered in her ear as he let her down, purposely making her tense. "_Anae_." he added for effect.

He picked up his shirt off the floor and his belonging from the nightstand, walking out of the room with a sly smile as he made his way to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dal Nim didn't move a muscle, except for her twitching eye as she registered what Young Do had just called her.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Noona_- Older sister, said by younger boys.

_Hyung-_ Older brother, said by younger boys.

_Beoblyul hyeongje- _Brother-in-law

_Anae_- Wife


End file.
